Team RWBY: Master Matchmakers
by kingxana0
Summary: What happens when Ruby earns her 'Matchmaker certificate' and decides her first use of the paper is to get Jaune and Pyrrha together? Hilarity.
1. A New Mission

Sundays were a rather peaceful time in the team RWBY dorm room, a time to relax and forget about all the troubles of the week. Even with the recent investigations into Torchwick and the White Fang the team took this time to try and unwind and be lazy before the school week started up again on Monday. To this effect each member of team RWBY were caught up in their own methods of relaxing. Yang was busy playing a game on her school, something involving zombies and a ninja sword wielding individual. Weiss was brushing up on her ancient Remnant history while listening to music, one earbud off in case someone needed to get her attention. And Blake was laid back on her bed with an adventure novel that she had read a thousand times but had gone back to in order to catch up before the next book in the series came out. For once, everything was peaceful.

Ruby pushed open the door and walked in, a bright smile on her face and a piece of paper in her hand. "We have a new mission everyone!" she exclaimed with all her usual youthful joy.

"Torchwick?" Blake asked, becoming serious and looking toward her. When Ruby shook her head Blake went back to reading.

"Grimm?" Yang guessed, but was given the same negative shake of the head. She unpaused her game and continued.

"Extra credit?" Weiss asked hopefully. The other three girls looked at her for a moment. "What? Have you seen our grades lately?" the team shuddered for a moment before Ruby waved her arms.

"No, our mission is this, we are going to get Jaune and Pyrrha to become a couple!" Ruby exclaimed, saying the words in the same manner she would declare one of their missions or group exercises.

The other three girls in the room suddenly froze in their actions as Ruby made her declaration. A defeated noise rang off from Yang's game, Weiss dropped the ancient Remnant text on the ground, and Blake reread the same sentence three times before reality took place over fiction. The various members of team RWBY looked toward their leader, who wore a bright smile on her face and at the same time declared a flat "What?"

"Well over the past two days I have been hard at work earning this!" Ruby held up a document that had been printed on normal paper which declared 'Ruby Rose: Registered Matchmaker' surrounded by a number of hearts and stars.

"So that's where you were all weekend." Yang mused; only now realizing that she hadn't seen much of her sister for the past two days.

"Yep!" Ruby looked down proudly at the certificate and stroked it lightly. "And I figured with this new found power I could bring happiness to all of my friends and loved ones, and I figured I should start easy so Jaune and Pyrrha."

"Start out easy?" Weiss raised an eyebrow and looked at Ruby like she was insane. "They have no interest in each other romantically."

The other three members of the team looked toward Weiss and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you…" Weiss's eyes suddenly grew to the size of dinner plates as a crashing wave of realization slammed down on her, opening her mind to things she had either not noticed or intentionally blinded herself to. "Oh."

"She gets it," Yang said before looking toward Ruby. "But anyway why not, game was getting boring anyway and this sounds like a hoot."

"I for one want nothing to do with this." Weiss said, picking up her text and trying to return to her studies.

"But Weeeeiiiiiisssss" Ruby put her hands in front of her and put the puppy dog eyes on maximum power, trying to get her partner to go along with it.

"No." Weiss said, turning the page of her text.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuttttttttt Weeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss!" Ruby's bottom lip started quivering, which held sway over even her Uncle Qrow, who might have been able to face down giant Grimm, but relented and gave her ice cream with breakfast when she broke it out.

Weiss felt her hands begin to shake as she tried with all her might not to look up at her partner. "No."

"It would probably get him to stop flirting with you." Yang pointed out.

"And like that I'm in," Weiss put her book aside and nodded toward her partner. "What's the plan?"

Ruby rubbed her hands together and an evil grin came over her face. "Well it won't be easy, but with the four of us…"

"I am not getting involved." Blake said while calmly reading her novel.

"But Bla…" before Ruby could get the puppy dog eyes on, a pillow was thrown directly at her face from Blake's bed.

"I don't like the idea of meddling in other people's business, especially when it comes to their love lives, its not our place." Blake spoke with a sage sort of wisdom, the kind that normally could even get Ruby to calm down and think.

"Fine you won't go for the request so I am making this an official team RWBY mission." Ruby crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at the cat Faunus.

"Only Ozpin or a member of the staff can actually authorize missions," Blake pointed out with a small smile. "You don't have that power."

Ruby hated to admit that she was right, but she knew when she had been out gambited. She scowled to herself, Blake was supposed to be the one that just went along with the crazy plans with a shrug and a joking remake about their sanity, not the one who declined the plan and stayed in the room! "Fine, then we get Ozpin to make it a mission."

"There is no way he is going to agree to that." Blake countered, looking at Ruby with a frown. "We should really just drop this." before she could continue to voice her objections Ruby flashed over and grabbed her hand, dragging the taller girl out of the room and toward Ozpin's office.

"Bet you twenty Lien this goes horribly wrong." Yang said, looking toward Weiss.

"I don't know, Ruby has this odd sort of way of making things that seem impossible happen, you are on." Weiss shook the blonde's hand.

This was going to be an interesting week for Beacon.

So this is just a little funny fic that I am going to be working on, just something cute and nice to build up my ability to write comedy. Hope you guys enjoy.


	2. Approval

In all of his years as a Hunter and a Headmaster Ozpin had done a number of amazing things, things that would make the common person fall to his knees at their mere mention. He had faced down armies of Grimm, faced down armies of students who were disappointed that they had run out of pizza half way through dinner, he had even managed to file all of Beacon's taxes and budget the schools checkbook by himself a number of times. Many students considered him a good friend, someone you could always talk to when you had a problem so long as he wasn't busy saving someone else. And during all these times Ozpin had never once failed to have something to say. He could give a rallying speech with less than a second thought to an army and help someone through a break up. But today all of his skill under pressure was being put to the test, and even with all his experience the headmaster could only think of one word.

"What?"

When Ruby had asked for a meeting with both himself and Professor Goodwitch he had assumed that she and her team had stumbled across some knowledge of the White Fang, or Torchwick, or maybe the elusive Queen. Instead he had been presented with what had to be the oddest pitch since a group of students tried to convince him to remove the limits of Beacon's wifi. It hadn't taken long for the Beacon IT department to be flooded with complaints of viruses, but he felt the lesson was one that needed to be learned.

That situation seemed tame compared to this one. "So I just want to make sure I understand." Ozpin looked between Ruby and Blake, both whom were standing on the other side of his desk in the rather large and impressive room he called his office. "You want me to give you permission to have your team put on a mission in order to…" he waved his hands so Ruby could finish the sentence.

"In order to get Jaune and Pyrrha to start dating so they can fall in love and make lots of mini Jaune and small Pyrrhas, and if you look closely at the request you will see I actually asked permission for a few other teams and individuals as well." the request Ruby was referring to was a eighty page thick binder that had 'Matchmaking Plans- Top Secret' on the front of it.

Glynda looked down at her boss and for a moment wondered exactly what he was going to do. She had been just as surprised when the two girls had requested the meeting an hour ago, and when they had explained what they wanted and produced the forms and strategy papers required for any mission. After reading through it she had been a bit disturbed by just how great it was. The level of detail and branching paths each step could take where normally left to third year students trying to become generals or strategists in the army. "Listen girls, as…interesting… as this is I don't think that…"

"Let's hear them out Glynda." Ozpin suddenly interjected.

With those words her blood turned to ice, and she slowly looked down toward the Headmaster with a look of shock. That was Ozpin speak for he was considering it. He couldn't be considering this. "You…you can't be serious." she said, trying to hold some form of professionalism to her voice.

"You won't regret it sir" Ruby gave a cough before speaking. "Tell me Professor Ozpin, what is the most powerful force in the world?"

A number of answers came into the headmasters mind, from secret military weapons to some of the monstrous creatures he had battled during his time in the field. "Please enlighten me." he said, not knowing what the younger woman might be speaking of.

"Love sir, love is the force that keeps humanity going." A strong burst of passion came with every word Ruby spoke. "Love can give a mother the strength to fight off a pack of Beowolves to protect their children, love can unite people toward a common good, love is a force even stronger than Dust!" Ruby had somehow gotten a chair in front of her, standing on top of it with a heroic pose. "Imagine it, an army full of people who know love would be the single most powerful force in the entire world!"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and mused over her words. "The drawback being that if they love one person they might be too focused on protecting them to be effective in the theater of combat."

A grin came over Ruby's face and she shook her head. "Yes, but in these feelings are out in the open then they can be worked through so that both parties can control themselves. With things as they are now if Jaune or Pyrrha got hurt they might try to do something stupid in order to help each other. But if they knew about their love the desperate act might be one that works because of the extra boost that love would give."

Blake looked at her leader with a frown, but internally was actually a bit impressed. Ruby was speaking childishly, but she was using her child like viewpoint to actually enforce her ideas. It actually gave her a small chill to think of the frightful amount of headway they would make if this passion was actually put into any other aspect of what they did.

"I have seen examples that would prove your case right." Ozpin mused to himself, looking once more through the report.

"Sir you can't be serious." Glynda looked at her trusted friend, hoping that some form of sanity still made its home in Ozpin's head.

"I am always serious Glynda." he put aside the paper and looked to Ruby. "I am sorry, but I can't approve of your plan"

Ruby visibly deflated and got off the chair with a sigh. There were ways she could do this without Blake, but they would be more difficult for her.

"You are going to need to update it to include the entire school; I am putting you in temporary command of the various students of both Beacon and the other kingdoms residing here for the upcoming tournament that should give you more room to work out the kinks that arise in various steps." Ozpin pushed the book back to her.

Glynda felt her jaw drop and looked toward Ozpin with eyes that seemed devoid of all rational thought. She briefly wondered if this was some sort of dream, but then realized that not even her mind at its strangest could ever think of this scenario.

Blake felt all her hopes at a rational world and loving gods both disappear as insanity seemed to claim any remaining bits of sense in the universe.

Ruby jumped up and down and cheered. "You won't regret this sir!" she grabbed her plans and dragged Blake out of the room.

There were an awkward few moments of silence in the room before Glynda finally spoke. "Ozpin, if I may?"

"Go ahead Glynda." he took a sip of his coffee.

"What?"

A smile spread out over his face. "Well with things being as tense as they have been lately the entire school feels like it is on the edge of collapse. I think that Ruby's little plan might very well bring some levity to the situation and maybe prevent utter chaos when the actually tournament comes up." he sat back in his chair and waited for her response.

It was impossible to know what bothered Glynda Goodwitch more, the fact that what he said made perfect sense, or the fact that the sanity of the school now rested in the hands of a plan so insane that it might as well just be a bad dream. "Any other reason?" she asked.

A wry smile crossed the face of the headmaster. "Because sometimes even I need a good laugh."


	3. Four Kingdom Operation

The Hunter academies of the four nations of Remnant were the places where the best of the best of the next generation gathered in order to learn how to protect the world. Those who were accepted trained for years to hone their minds, bodies, and souls into the perfect Grimm killing tools. So when just yesterday almost every student currently staying in Beacon had received a message telling them to meet in the auditorium to get information on a 'secret mission' that would require each and every one of them it was understandable that they were nervous, some even scared. The only two missing from the crowd were Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, who had been sent into town on a special mission by Ozpin to retrieve some Dust for an upcoming class assignment.

Most had brought their weapons; others had even brought backup weapons and supplies in case they had to leave quickly. Which was what made it all the stranger for when a young girl in a red hood had come out onto the stage and declared that the mission the four kingdom's best and brightest would be embarking on was 'to get Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos to start dating, a great many things ran through the crowds mind. Relief, confusion, a bit of anger, and a touch of jealousy. However after quite a bit of silence only one word was spoke.

"What?"

On the stage above the rest of the crowd stood team RWBY, looking down on the crowd bellow them with a large holographic screen depicting the words 'Operation Arkos' in giant letters. Behind the team of four stood Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch, two of the most respected and well known Hunters of the Kingdom of Vale.

Ruby sighed and shook her head, tapping the mic she had to make sure that it was working right. "I said that we are going to be working together on a plan to get Jaune Arc," a holographic picture sprang up behind her of the boy in question. "And Pyrrha Nikos," a similarly scaled picture of the red haired woman appeared. "To start dating," a number of red hearts appeared around the two images. "Any questions?"

For a moment silence ruled through the building, until one brave soul finally raised a hand. "Why?" the person asked, confusion clear in their voice.

"I hoped someone would ask that," Ruby's face suddenly became serious and she let out a deep sigh. "You see, a new and powerful threat has become clear to me over the past weekend, a threat that could become a weapon to destroy almost anyone in this room."

Six pairs of ears perked up suddenly at the mention of a weapon strong enough to destroy an entire room of Hunters. "There is no way this could be this easy." Mercury said to the other two.

"I don't know Mercury, these guys haven't really proven themselves to be a brain factory" Emerald said, watching Ruby with a dark smirk. "What do you think Cinder?"

The golden eyed leader crossed her arms and suppressed a dark grin. "Let us wait and see."

"This threat is unrequited love!" Ruby spoke the words dramatically, as if she was talking about a new type of poison.

"That sounds stupid." one of the members of the crowd suddenly spoke out.

Ruby turned toward the person and grinned a bit. "Really now, if you think it's so stupid than come up here and I will prove how deadly it is?"

The crowd shuffled a bit as the person made their way up to the stage. The person who had spoken up was a rather tall man with short hair and dark features, a wolf like tail coming from behind and a massive sword on his back. His very presence oozed out threatening. "How are you going to do that?" he asked stiffly.

"Simple, a sparring match, no weapons or anything like that. Bet I could beat you without even trying." The much shorter Ruby gave him a grin and a wink. "If I lose than you are right"

The wolf Faunus shook his head and smirked. "Fine, anything that gets us to breakfast faster, gotta warn you through I have come runner up to Pyrrha in every Minstrel tournament in the past few years."

"Oh that's even better" Ruby looked at the taller man for a moment before nodding and crossing her arms. "So before we begin, have you told her how you feel?"

The man felt his smile slip away, but quickly tried to force it back on. "I don't know what you are talking about." A few beads of sweat began to form on his face.

"Oh you know who I am talking about, and she knows who I am talking about, and your journal knows who I am talking about, you write about her a lot don't you, especially on…" Ruby studied the mans face. "Page thirty two, you know the one where you talk about how you always imagined you two going on a moonlight walk on the beach and enjoying the sounds of the ocean?"

The wolf Faunus was now sweating bullets and his eyes moved into the crowd, seemingly looking for another person. "How-"

Before he could complete the question Ruby shot forward and knocked the man off his feet, putting a boot against his throat and smiling. "I win."

The entire crowd was dead silent, almost as if someone had taken all the sound in the room and destroyed it. For the first time they began to take this a bit more seriously.

Ruby let the poor wolf Faunus up and allowed him to walk back into the crowd, looking defeating and wearing a bright red blush as he moved toward an equally blushing young woman. "Now I am sure you are all thinking that it was just because he was untrained, which is why I have Headmaster Ozpin" Ruby pointed to the Headmaster and he waved, a worried look on his face. "To help prove my point more with another match"

Ozpin blinked and looked to Glynda for support, but she seemed willing to leave him out to dry for this one. "Ruby…"

"You agreed to this, no backing out," Yang grabbed the Headmaster by the hand and lead him to the front of the stage to the side or Ruby. "Sorry sir," she said with a smile that didn't match her words. "Just following orders." She backed off.

Ruby turned toward Ozpin and smirked, tilting her head. "So Ozpin before we start could you go over a little of your history for the crowd?"

Ozpin turned toward the crowd and coughed into his hand. "I have lead hundreds of successful missions, defeated multiple enemies through quick thought and strategy, and even managed to push back the Grimm to a point to expand the walls of the Kingdom by a few miles" he looked at Ruby. "Through I might have made a few mistakes at some point."

Ruby clapped a bit. "Okay, so are you ready for the sparing match?"

Ozpin sighed and gripped his cane. "I must warn you Ruby, I am not so easily…"

"Have you told Professor Goodwitch about the dream you had about her last night, the one with the chains?" Ruby asked in her usual playful tone.

Ozpin's entire face went bright red at those words. "I..uh…ah…that's to say…i…" before the headmaster could finish he was quickly knocked to his back and was loomed over by the smaller girl.

"I win" she said, helping the headmaster back to his feet. She turned back to her audience, who seemed to be fully captivated now. Except for three in the back, who were more occupied by other things.

"Are you crying?" Mercury asked, looking toward Cinder.

"I'm sorry, its just" Cinder wiped away a tear from her eye. "I am just overcome by how easy its going to be to defeat the world if this is the best they have to defend it"

"Now you see normally this wouldn't be a big deal, after all normal people can deal with their crushes on their own time, but I want you to think for a minute about who Pyrrha Nikos is" Ruby snapped and Weiss brought up a number of charts and figures detailing Pyrrha's battle history. "Multiple victorious tournaments, upperclass successful missions in battle school, and one other thing" a blank chart appeared. "Not a single date. So what happens when your loved ones are at risk and one of our best and brightest is brought low by this weapon?"

A shiver of fear passed through the crowd.

"But fear not, for we of team RWBY have developed a full proof plan to get these two together" she pulled out her scroll and tapped a few buttons on her holoscreen, sending out messages to the collected group. "Please check your scrolls now, for those of you who find a message with the word 'background' you may leave, as your only purpose will be to stay out of the way."

After a few minutes of checking the auditorium emptied itself of people. The only ones left were those necessary for Ruby's plan. "Good" Ruby clapped her hands. "Let's begin."


	4. Operation Arkos begins

Jaune woke up with a soft yawn and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, a happy smile coming across his face as he looked around. It almost felt like he had gotten a decent amount of sleep last night. A frown came across the blonde's face. He couldn't have gotten decent sleep, his extra training with Pyrrha had gone well past midnight with his Aura practice, and even when he got to bed he was kept up by having to read another chapter into his history text. Jaune slowly turned toward the alarm and saw the glowing ten on it and instantly felt his heart turn to ice. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap" he jumped out of bed and ran to the closet, shoving the doors open and finding only a single outfit with a note on it.

_Classes off for the day. Nora and I took clothes to get cleaned. Friends in dining room when you two awake. We will catch up after breakfast. Group might head out toward town afterward, bring wallet._

_-Ren_

_P.S. Wake up Pyrrha when you get up sleepy head._

_XOXOXO_

_-Nora_

He let out a small sigh of relief and put the note to the side, walking over to Pyrrha's bed and smiling down at his partner. The red haired beauty was currently wearing her nightclothes, a comfortable tank top and pants with tiny spears and shields running along them. Her arms were wrapped around a pillow and her lower body was covered by blankets, a look of peace over her features showing a smile that oozed out peace. It was almost a shame to wake her, but Jaune knew they needed to get up eventually. "Hey Pyrrha," he nudged her a bit. "Time to wake up."

She cracked open one eye and looked at Jaune before muttering. "Ten more minutes…" she rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head.

Jaune tapped his chin and a smile came to his face. "Nora set the curtains on fire again."

Pyrrha jumped out of bed and went for the closet, eyes focused and jaw set. "I will get the fire extinguisher…" she looked around and gave Jaune a small glare. "There isn't a fire."

"Hey you're up!" Jaune gave her a cheeky grin and handed over the note from Ren and Nora.

She read over it and looked up at him with a smile. "Hm, well I suppose we should shower and get to the dining room then," She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and grabbed her school uniform out of her side of the closet, grabbing a towel to go with it. "Meet back here in twenty?"

Jaune answered with a playful salute. "Yes sir." he got a roll of the eyes and a smile with that before she walked off to the girls showering area.

After grabbing his own clothing Jaune made his way to the men's showering area, stripping off his clothes and laying them in a heap outside of the door. He turned on the water and was surprised to find that there was still warm water running through the pipes. Normally the upper classmen used up all of the warm water before any of the first years got a chance, but he must have just gotten lucky. The feeling of warm water pressing against his skin was one of the most calming things he had felt in quite some time, and it was a great relaxant for the sore muscles he had gained during his training with Pyrrha. Jaune felt a smile come over his face as he looked over his body. In the last few months he had put on quite a bit of muscle, and while even before coming to Beacon he had never exactly been lacking in the build department he looked a lot better. He really had to do something to thank her for that, maybe get some chocolates or something.

He snorted and shook his head. Yeah, and maybe Weiss would actually accept a date with him. He turned off the shower and began to dry himself off. Pyrrha was a bit of a healthy nut when it came to him; even going so far as to make a list of foods he should be eating while they trained. Any good food came from Ruby sneaking him sweets between classes. Despite that he was grateful for all she had done, and he would have to think of a way to pay her back. He turned off the water and got quickly dressed into his uniform, walking back to his teams shared room.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha looked around the showers and noticed that it was empty, which in and of itself was odd. Even with how late they had been in waking up there would usually be at least two or three late people in the showering area. She quickly scanned each shower, the mirrors, and anywhere their might be cameras. After as clean a sweep as she could do in her current state she became convinced she was worrying over nothing before getting into one of the showers and cranking up the hot water, letting the hard streams wash over her body as she cleaned herself.<p>

While she did this her mind turned to the same subject it always turned to when she relaxed, Jaune. It was undeniable to herself that she had a crush on him, even beyond that she felt that she might even love the blonde. It had been a slow thing at first; he was just a nice if odd boy who had treated her like a human being instead of some goddess. At first these interactions just made her glad to have him as a friend, but one day…

A little girl had been crying on the streets, next to her a small part filled with papers. Team JNPR had been out to go see a movie Jaune had paid for them to go see as part of a team bonding experience. Before any of the other three could even say something Jaune had gone straight to the girl and asked what was wrong. She told him that her cat had run away, and that the posters she was putting up kept getting taken down. At first the group had been confused, but when a small fox like tail moved behind her they understood well enough. Jaune declared that their mission for the day was finding the cat. They had spent the entire day turning the city of Vale upside down to find that cat, and they had managed to find it up a tree at a local park. Jaune had found it first and climbed the tree, only to be thanked by the cat jumping on his face and clawing at him.

The group had returned the girl and cat to her home and had been treated for the act of heroism. Jaune had continued to insist that 'it was just the right thing to do' and didn't need to be thanked. On that day Pyrrha had known that the blonde goofball was much more than just a friend in her heart, he was something much more special and precious.

She sighed and turned off the shower. It was pointless in the end, his heart belonged to Weiss, and she was just his friend. Pyrrha shook her head and smiled in the mirror. "Better a friend than nothing at all," she got dressed and returned to the room, waving toward Jaune. "Hello, did you enjoy your shower?"

A grin broke out over Jaune's face. "Yeah, there was hot water and everything!"

Pyrrha laughed a bit and shook her head, tossing her nightwear and towel into her own now empty basket. It always brought a smile to her face to see just how happy he could be over something as small as that. "Shall we go join our friends in the dining area?"

"Yeah, I am starving!" he said, tossing his own stuff in a pile next to his basket and following her out of the room. It was a quick walk to the dining area, and on the way they mostly just talked about what papers they would need to write and about new possible team strategies. When they pushed open the door their eyes scanned to find their friends, and when they finally landed on them only one word came to their minds.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"After they get done showering phase two of Operation Arkos begins," Ruby said, flipping over to a different set of steps on the screen. "As we have discussed Pyrrha most likely already has goo-goo eyes for Jaune, and Jaune probably feels the same but is stopped out of pure disbelief that it could happen."<p>

Sun raised his hand in the air. "What about the thing he has for Weiss, I mean how many no's before the guy starts thinking it won't happen?"

"How many would it take for you?" Yang quipped to the monkey Faunus.

Sun had the grace to look indignant for a moment before shrugging. "Point."

"Anyway," Ruby said with a bit of annoyance. "We need to remove in trace of other romantic leads for Jaune, which means pairing up people that he normally hangs out with." A number of names appeared linked to each other by a small line. Neptune and Weiss. Blake and Sun. Ren and Nora. Yang and Ruby.

"Hey why don't I get a piece of arm candy?" Yang asked while crossing her arms.

"A. We ran out of guys. B. you are my sister and the thought of you with a guy makes me physically ill." Ruby answered in an almost clinical fashion.

"Hey uh… I mean I know Ozpin gave you command and all but I am not sure I am super comfortable with this plan." Sun finally spoke up. Blake gave him a small smile and a nod from the stage, glad to know someone else was with her.

"I see," Ruby sighed and shook her head. "I really hoped it wouldn't come to this but…" she took a deep breath and looked down at Sun, staring straight into his eyes.

"Hey what are you…?" Sun looked back at Ruby and suddenly he felt something in his mind. As if something was crawling through it and scanning all that was him. Sun tried to put on his usual smile but felt it quickly washed away in the sea of silver that was Ruby's eyes. Everything he was seemed laid out before the younger girl, as if he were just a book that could be figured out word by word. Sun shook his head and tried to look away. He had faced monsters, flirted with death like a cute girl at a rave, and even sat through Neptune's boring speech on how to act like a proper gentlemen, but for some reason this girl's stare shattered all of that. His eyes suddenly returned to hers against his will, and the probe went deeper. She had read all of him now, and the blank expression she had held suddenly broke as a small grin came over her face. "I'm sorry, I will be good." Sun looked down, anything to not have to look at those eyes.

"Yay!" Ruby said, throwing a hand up into the air. "Anyone else?" her eyes turned to Neptune.

"Nope," he waved his hands in front of him. "I am all for this plan, 100%, I am fully prepared and willing to die for this plan, seriously if there is a suicide mission in this plan I am your guy, just please don't do that to me." he looked everywhere but the younger girls eyes.

Ruby grinned to herself. Side missions A and B where going to be easy enough while the main mission was going on, and the best part was that they didn't even know what was going to be happening. She didn't get the degree for nothing.

"Great! Now then, back to the plan."

* * *

><p>Pyrrha and Jaune blinked as they approached the table; still not quite sure they believed what they were seeing. Weiss was basically sitting on Neptune's lap, and both of them where holding hands and feeding each other their food. Blake and Sun seemed to be reading the same book, and both held hands above the table. And Ruby and Yang just sat there between the two, acting like this was perfectly normal behavior.<p>

"Sup?" Ruby asked, giving the two a wave.

Step two was in full swing.


	5. Phase 3 begins with a bang

Jaune looked between his friends and slowly sat down at the table, finding that someone had already gotten his normal breakfast foods for him, pancakes and a side of eggs. Pyrrha found the same had been done for her, a protein rich breakfast of sausage and eggs sitting out for her. The two looked to each other, and then back to the six of their friends.

The two were still having a hard time absorbing the information presented in front of them. Not only had four of their friends suddenly paired up, but they had done so and were now comfortable enough to be seen in public. Sun and Blake were holding hands, which when it came to the more reserved and quiet Blake might as well have been translated to a steamy make out session. And that wasn't even touching on Weiss actually sitting in Neptune's lap with her arms around him, looking into each other's eyes as if they had suddenly fallen deeply in love and couldn't stand to not be looking at each other.

At the sight of the two together Jaune felt his heart drop a bit. Part of him had accepted that Weiss had a crush on Neptune, but he had thought that maybe after the whole dance thing she would have realized he was a bit shallow and maybe go for him. Sure it hadn't been something actively planned but it had been an afterthought. Now he was being confronted by a harsh reality he didn't want to face. He quickly pulled out his Scroll and typed out a message to Pyrrha. _Evil Grimm mind control making them act weird?_

Pyrrha looked down to her scroll and rolled her eyes, typing out a message in response. _No such thing as Grimm mind control. _After that was sent Weiss began to play with Neptune's hair a bit and an innocent smile came over her face. _…That I know of. _She typed, giving the theory more thought.

Ruby coughed into her hand and caused both of them to look up, blushing a bit after being caught in their silence. "Man you wouldn't believe the night we had yesterday." She looked toward the two couples, who seemed so caught up with each other that they hadn't even greeted the two new arrivals. Yang was busy playing on her Scroll, muttering something about 'wanting candy' under her breath.

"Would it have anything to do with…um.." Pyrrha waved her hand toward the two couples. "This?"

"Yep," Ruby confirmed with a smile, putting her hands together and sighing dreamily. "Young love."

Sun began to violently cough into his hand as a blush overtook his face, but with a small squeeze from Blake's hand he seemed to calm, through the blush remained. Neptune and Weiss didn't react, instead just giving each other the same smiles.

"How?" Jaune asked, looking at the scene with confusion.

"High stakes game of truth or dare. Feelings were talked about, kissy faces where made, closets were entered for times," Ruby said, waving her hand and talking about it as if it wasn't a big deal. "You know nothing special."

Yang grunted and muttered something about 'needed more cute guys' while angrily killing something in her game.

"I…uh…okay." Pyrrha said, focusing on her breakfast in hopes that her food could help her escape the massive pit of awkwardness before her.

"So I was thinking we could go around and do some cleanup work around the school for extra credit, and then head into the city and catch a movie or something." Ruby smiled a bit and ate another cookie. It was well known that the grounds were messy on a normal day, but with students from all four other kingdoms running around the mess had only increased. So extra credit had been extended to students who did their part and helped clean up the campus.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Pyrrha said, still not looking up at the couples.

Ruby bit down a smirk, seeing that her plan was working perfectly. Phase two was to make them realize that they didn't like being alone, and by isolating all obtainable females with other mates and with Ruby playing the little sister role to Yang they would realize the only other person available were each other. And since they both already liked each other it would be all the easier to push them together. "So how was that book you have been reading Jaune?" the younger girl asked.

"Oh, it was uh… interesting. Kind of a downer," he scratched his head and sighed, remembering the book Blake had loaned him when he had mentioned wanting to learn more about the history of Faunus so he could write a midterm paper on the Battle of Thorn Tower, where a temporary truce had been called between two of the armies in order to battle a massive Dragon Grimm and save a young girl who had been captured by it. After a Faunus Huntsmen had managed to slay the creature and save the girl both armies had refused to fight each other, leading closer to the peace talks that would put an end to the war. "I still can't believe how crappy a deal the Faunus got."

Blake sighed at that and gave a sad smile toward him. "True, but life has never been declared as fair."

The minor bit of depression around the table actually managed to spark some normal discussion from the group, and after a bit it almost seemed like things were normal, despite the sudden pairings. School work was discussed, jokes were made, and finally their meals were finished and the group made their way out into the hallway.

"Please just stop." a shy voice said.

"Whats gonna make me freak." a more boisterous voice called out with a hint of a laugh.

* * *

><p>"After we exit the cafeteria phase three will be put into effect" Ruby pointed toward Cardin and Velvet with a smile. "Also known as the 'make the two realize they really really like each other' part. Pyrrha may already like Jaune, but we need to push her emotions for him into overdrive if they are going to get together, same for Jaune but that will come later. So the first step will be creating a scene where Jaune can show himself to be awesome and stand up for someone."<p>

Cardin blinked in confusion, looking up at the steps. "So my part in the plan boils down to, and quoting from you thing 'be a racist jerk face'?"

"Eyep." Ruby said, looking toward Velvet with a smile and a wink, having already shared the extra part of the plan with her.

"And why should I agree, whats in it for me?" Cardin asked with a grin, crossing his arms. "Whats stopping me from just walking out on this whole stupid thing?"

"Oh nothing," Ruby said with a smirk. "Unless you want me to tell every one about your fanfi…"

Cardin waved his hands and his eyes became the size of plates. "Nope, nope, I am in all aboard the Arkos train."

"Wouldn't it be more like a ship?" Blake asked, seemingly in thought.

"With the amount of firepower we have more like an armada." Yang said, nudging her partner in the side with a grin.

"Whatever kind of transport." Cardin said, annoyance slipping into his voice.

"Good, so you will get your lines, just make sure of follow all of them." Ruby smiled and prepared the next slide.

* * *

><p>"Come on freak, you are a bunny right, just give a few hops and I will stop bugging you." Cardin said in a mocking tone, poking the girl in the side.<p>

"Please, just leave me alone already." Velvet tried to walk away, but the larger man kept getting in front of her.

"What a jerk fac.e" Ruby said, shaking her head and keeping an eye on Jaune, whose hand was clenched in a tight fist.

"Hey at least I'm not commenting on your breeding habits, I mean I am sure you will go into heat and start begging for a guys attention someday" Cardin kept his same smug look on, not really needing to try to hard to remember his lines, this was stuff he said on a normal basis anyway.

Before anyone could react or move Jaune had suddenly moved forward and tapped Cardin on the shoulder. "Hey."

Cardin turned around and scowled. "What do you-"

Before he could finish Jaune struck out with a fist and Cardin fell backward, landing hard on the ground, a trio of birds above his view before he passed out. "You okay?" he asked Velvet with a smile.

Velvet blinked a bit and nodded. "Uh…yes…thanks?" she was a bit unsure what to say. In the plan Jaune was just suppose to speak up and threaten Cardin, not knock him cold with a single punch. She turned toward Ruby and the group to see what she needed to do.

As soon as Cardin had fallen down Yang and Sun had begun laughing their asses off, while Blake seemed to give her silent approval to the situation. Weiss and Neptune blinked and had to help each other close their jaws. Ruby for the most part seemed the most calm and in control, coughing into her hand and waving to let Velvet know she could leave.

Pyrrha watched the situation unfold and felt a bit of joy come through her. It seemed all of his training had really paid off, being able to strike with that much force and protect an innocent. She felt her heart flutter and tried to shush it, but found that with the removal of Weiss from the dating game she found that the organ was not so easily silenced anymore.

Velvet gave another thanks and quickly made her exit, and Jaune returned to the group. "So, trash collecting?"

"Man maybe we should just make you do it" Yang gave Jaune a firm pat on the back, almost knocking him over. "You seem pretty good at taking out the trash by yourself"

The group laughed and moved out into the yard, leaving a few students looking at the fallen body of Cardin before moving along.

All part of the plan.

* * *

><p>Just want to give a quick thank you to everyone who leaves reviews, favorites, or follows this story. It means a lot that you guys enjoy this story and I hope that my work continues to bring joy. I can't promise that I will update everyday like I have lately, but I promise to at least try. Anyway see you guys next chapter!<p>

-P.S. I am looking for a Beta reader for this story to fix up mistakes and catch anything that falls through the cracks. Send a PM if you are interested.


	6. A Slight Snag

"Now after Jaune gets to display his more manly side by standing up to Cardin we will need to have him show a more affectionate side, as well as make Pyrrha a bit jealous so she will be more liable to step up and claim Jaune as her own," Ruby pointed toward Emerald, who was still standing with her two teammates. "That's where you come in!"

Emerald looked at Cinder, and then Mercury, before pointing toward herself. "Me?"

"Yes, if you would Weiss." Ruby stepped out of the way and allowed Weiss to move forward.

"After reviewing recordings of class activities it has been shown that without myself in the room you are the person he looks to most while in his day dream state" Weiss summoned a number of pictures of Jaune looked at Emerald from behind or turning to look at her a few rows down. "Using this evidence we have crafted the following hypothesis; Jaune may have an attraction to you on a physical level."

Emerald blinked for a moment "Oh…uh…" she blushed a bit and raised her hand. "Quick question."

Ruby stepped forward again and smiled. "Whats up?"

"What happens if I want to keep him for myself?" the question was asked innocently and honestly, with no hint of a joke to it. Mercury fell down from a standing position as if he had suddenly taken a very hard punch to the gut before standing up and looking at her, mouth wide. "What, suddenly it's wrong to have a type?"

It took a moment for Mercury to find words. "Type?" he asked in a sort of squeaky voice.

Emerald nodded and clasped her hands together, putting them against her face and closing her eyes before speaking in a dreamy voice. "A tall blonde innocent nice hero type to sweep me off my feet, ah just likes the fairy tales."

Cinder raised an eyebrow, which in Cinder speak was a massive and loud scream of confusion.

Mercury seemed to be reduced to opening his mouth and trying to create words, none of which actually came out as anything more than squeaks or other random noises.

"Uh…" Ruby brought up her collected file on Emerald, which had shown her to be quite cold to other people, that and he had been assumed by most of the school that her and Mercury were already together. "No, he is off limits."

Emerald pouted. "Fine, what do I have to do for the dumb plan that doesn't get me a cute nerdy guy?"

Ruby took a moment to collect herself before she brought up the instructions. "Okay, here is how its going to be set up, once we get done with Cardin we will be walking forward, when Jaune will find…"

* * *

><p>"Oh wow check it out!" Jaune reached down and plucked a rather expensive looking golden pocket watch from the ground, opening it up and seeing that it was still working. "Man this thing must be worth a small fortune."<p>

"Let me see," Weiss took the watch out of his hands and looked at it for a moment. "Hm, a collector's edition Gold Mountain Classic, one of ten in existence. Its worth about a fifth of me"

"There isn't anything worth a billionth of you." Neptune said, taking her hand and smiling a bit, not knowing if he was acting at this point or actually falling for the heiress.

Weiss blushed a bit and handed over the watch, giving a squeeze to Neptune's hand before looking at him. "What are you going to do with it?"

Jaune thought for a moment, imagining briefly selling the watch and swimming in a pool of Lien. He laughed and shook his head. "I will take it to the lost and found tomorrow when all the teachers are on duty, someone is going to miss this a lot, so we should hear about it by then."

"That's rather mature of you Jaune." Blake said with a small nod.

"Yeah, I would probably just sell it and become a total laid back retire and never worry about anything again." Sun closed his eyes and smiling at the image, until Blake brought a sharp elbow into his ribs. "Ow! Jeesh kidding"

They all shared a good laugh at that before finally breaking out into the school grounds. "Okay guys we should all split into pairs so we can be a more effective cleaning squad." Ruby quickly divided people up. The couples were paired together, Yang and Ruby, and of course Pyrrha and Jaune. They all agreed to meet at the fountain in twenty minutes and handing out garbage bags before splitting up.

"They sure are energetic." Pyrrha said with a small laugh, picking up any trash and tossing it into her bag.

"More like possessed by an evil force of darkness making them all act crazy." Jaune said with a smirk, picking up more trash. "Oh Jaune there is no such thing as evil Grimm mind control. I mean how else to you explain this?"

"Apparently long games of truth or dare have that effect on people." she said with a chuckle, looking at Jaune for a moment. He really was so very sweet.

Jaune noticed Pyrrha looking at him and was about to comment, but after looking at her for a moment he found that words weren't really coming to mind. She was really cute when she laughed, he knew she had a cute laugh, and a beautiful smile, but it was one of those things he hadn't **really **noticed until now. "Hey uh…" before he could finish what he was going to say a voice suddenly rang out from near the fountain.

"Help, oh please help!" a young womans cried.

Jaune and Pyrrha both looked at each other before rushing toward the area, finding a distraught Emerald with her eyes scanning the ground. "I lost my grandmothers pocket watch, it was all I had to remember her by." the young woman had tears in her eyes. Years of playing the sympathy card as a thief had honed her acting abilities beyond that of movie stars. When she cried people believed her.

The rest of team RWBY and their dates also arrived before Jaune walked over and pulled out the watch he had found earlier. "Is this it?" he asked with a smile.

Emerald's eyes quickly snapped to Jaune's hand and her face lit up like a lamp before she moved over and took it out of her hands. "Y..you found it." she looked up to him with a bright smile before taking his arm into hers and pulling it close to her body in a hug, a hug that placed said limb between two rather soft mounds of flesh on her chest.

"I..uh…no problem." Jaune said, a blush easy to see on his face.

Pyrrha chuckled a bit and shook her head. Of course Jaune would give it over right away and not even boast about it, which is just classic hi…

Pyrrha's thoughts shattered as she watched Emerald's mouth move, speaking words in a low whisper that she could only make out by reading her lips.

"A hero like you deserves a reward~" Emerald placed her lips against Jaune's in a rather deep and passionate kiss.

A cold chill suddenly overtook the air around Pyrrha, a killing intent so deep that one might even be able to see it.

Ruby watched in horror as this event unfurled. Pyrrha was just supposed to get jealous by the hugging and cuddling stuff, this kiss might push her way past the point of control.

A small bump appeared as something pushed against the side of Jaune's mouth, and the chill became a deadly inferno, the air smelling of brimstone and hellfire as Pyrrha's jealousy rose. Sun and Neptune quickly began to cower behind Blake and Weiss, fearing the wrath of the champion.

Ruby lifted her arm and spoke into the hidden mike. "Move ahead to Operation Cool Down, hurry!" she whispeared into the mike.

Weiss quickly touched the ice gem on her rapier and a small part of the ground next to Pyrrha gained a bit of frost, and Yang 'accidently' bumped into her, sending Pyrrha into the fountain with a loud splash.

"Oh no Pyrrha!" Ruby called out.

Hearing the distressed tone and his partners name was enough to break Jaune from his trance and push Emerald away, running over to Pyrrha to make sure she was okay, leaving a rather dejected looking Emerald. The young thief walked away and into the hallways before a smile came over her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Mercury asked, falling into line next to her.

"I just stole something that was one of a kind, a hero's first kiss" she giggled a bit and actually began to skip forward, leaving a gagging Mercury to deal with the sudden black hole of hatred he had for a certain blonde.

"He is going on the list." Mercury muttered to himself before going off to find something he could kick to death for the next few hours.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked as he pulled Pyrrha out of the water, looking at her with concern marked all over his face.

Pyrrha looked up to Jaune and felt her anger melt away as he helped her up. "Yes, I will be fine." She looked down to her outfit. "Through I fear that I might not be able to go out into the city with this outfit."

"I think I can help with that," Yang walked over and put a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "I just so happen to have an outfit that would be just your size, come on."

Pyrrha blinked and nodded to Yang. "Okay." she was lead off by the blonde, leaving the rest of the hunters in training alone.

"Well. That was a thing," Ruby said with a laugh, turning toward Jaune. "You okay their stud?"

He blinked and gave a small nod to the younger girl. "Uh…yeah…I mean…what?" the realization of what just happened crashed over him. "Did I just get my first kiss?"

Before he could have the question answered an orange haired girl crashed into him with a hug. "I am so proud of you" Nora said with a big goofy grin. "My little Jaune all grown up and kissing girls and stuff."

Ren gave a small wave from behind her, along with an apologetic smile that he always gave when Nora decided to be Nora.

After Jaune managed to get Nora off him he looked to his teammates with a look of confusion. "Weren't you guys doing laundry?"

"Yep, we got someone to handle drying it so we could go to the city with you!" Nora said with a grin.

"After all the work was done." Weiss quipped.

Nora stuck her tongue out and they all shared a good laugh for a moment. Suddenly Ren looked into the distance and his entire face went deeply red. "I…uh…ship…seats….get…now…later." he quickly turned and ran for the direction of the approaching airship, moving faster than anyone had ever seen him move.

"Whats up with him?" Sun asked, pointing back and him and looking forward. "I don't see anyth…." His jaw dropped as he looked into the distance, a silent noise coming from his mouth.

Neptune waved a hand in front of Sun's face and looked in the direction he was, and when he saw what his friend had his jaw dropped as well, a noise of shock running through him.

Jaune looked at the two with a worried expression before turning toward where they were looking. He didn't see what the big deal was. It was just Yang walking toward them. And Pyrrha. And she was wearing.

If it were possible Jaune's jaw would have dropped to the floor when he caught sight of Pyrrha.

"What?"

* * *

><p>This was probably one of my favorite ideas to plan out in my head. This is probably one of the most cracktastic scenes that will appear in the story. I had to for comedy through, hope you guys get as much of a laugh out of this chapter as I had when writing it. Also the next chapter contains some of my favorite bits that had me giggling as I thought of them, so a treat is hopefully in store.<p>

Once again thanks for all the kind words and suggestions in the comments, you guys keep me pushing these things out.


	7. Phase Three: Success!

Pyrrha Nikos wasn't what one might call 'fashionable'. In fact throughout most of her life she had only ever worn her school uniforms or her armor, never really feeling comfortable in more casual clothes. Despite that plenty of people had told her she was beautiful, one of her favorite fight announcers at one of the tournaments had even called her the 'Flaming haired beauty' during her matches. Yet with these new clothes she was able to plainly see the look on the boys faces, the sort of jaw drop reaction that Yang would commonly get when they went for girls nights with the rest of the group and she wore one of her outfits.

Pyrrha shyly walked over to them and gave a small smile. "Well are we all ready to go?" she asked, trying to sound normal despite the embarrassment she was feeling. Pyrrha was wearing a low cut top that was tight around her chest, giving a rather clear view of her breasts as they were squished together by the top. The fabric only stretched down to her naval, giving a nice view of her tanned and toned midriff, along with a few old scars from battles long ago. Her legs were in the same situation as her top. The skirt she wore were scandalously short, aided only by a pair of even smaller shorts under them to protect her modesty. Her legs however were on full display. Her hair was worn down as usual, and she gulped before putting on a nervous smile, trying to act normal despite the change in outfit.

Blake pressed a pressure point on Sun's palm and nodded. "Yes we are, isn't that right?" her tone was low and dangerous, almost like a predatory animal.

Sun's mind suddenly cleared off fog with both the pain and the angry tone of his date. "Yep, going is sure a thing we are doing right now." He and Blake quickly moved away from the ground and toward the ship to join Ren, trying to do his best to apologize for the brain lapse and raining down compliments on her. Blake gave a roll of her eyes, but a small blush came over her cheeks before being carefully hidden.

Weiss calmly slammed her foot down on Neptune. "Come along then." She said, pulling on his hand and dragging the blue haired boy away.

"Yeah right gotcha." Neptune said as his mind finally broke free of the amazing sight. _Damn Jaune, you are one lucky guy. _He turned to Weiss and gave her hand a small squeeze as an apology for how he had acted. _But I have it pretty good as well, call it even._

After seeing everyone else leave and getting over the idea of Pyrrha in that outfit Nora skipped off to find Ren so she could grab a seat next to him. Because close friends always sat next to each other. And held hands on long rides, and shared snacks, and occasionally almost kissed each other when they got super sleepy. Like friends. Best friends. Super-duper best friends. That was all they were. And she would deny anyone who said otherwise. Because it was true.

Ruby blinked and looked at Pyrrha for a moment, surprised by the outfit and wondering how Yang had managed to do that. The outfit they had discussed had been at least forty percent less sexy and jaw dropping. She wasn't complaining, as the better the outfit the greater of an impact it would have on Jaune's fragile guy brain. "So Yang, seats?" Ruby asked, pointing away and giving a wink.

"Yep," Yang walked forward with a happy smile, all of her former anger having vanished after managing to get Pyrrha into such a revealing outfit. Once they were out of earshot Yang gave Ruby a catlike grin. "So do I deliver or do I deliver?"

Ruby looked to her big sister with awe. "How did you do that Yang, I thought up and down about how to get Pyrrha in the first outfit, and it wasn't anything close to that!"

Yang tapped her nose a bit. "It was easy, I just said that it was one that guys really liked, and then I mentioned Jaune and she seemed to go along pretty easily."

"You are an evil genius." Ruby said with a smirk.

"That's an honor coming from you." Yang said with a wink before entering the airship.

"So…what do you think?" Pyrrha asked Jaune, trying to snap his mind back into the world. "It's not my usual style, but it's not exactly uncomfortable."

"You…look…" he blinked, still trying to redirect his blood flow back to his brain after much of it had swarmed his heart and another organ.

_He will say beautiful. _Pyrrha thought to herself. She had already identified the word as just a common compliment anyone could give. Not that she would be offended, but it was the most common thing to hear and it was something anyone could tell her.

"You look really uh…sexy…" Jaune finally blurted out before covering up his mouth with his hands. "I mean…I mean… you look really awesome, yeah that's what I meant!" he suddenly grabbed her hand and starting running to the ship. "Oops can't be late before the ship takes off and leaves us all here without any of our friends!"

Pyrrha followed behind Jaune with a look of utter shock and confusion on her face. Sexy? He had said that she looked sexy hadn't he? No one had ever been so forward with her before, not even the reporters. Then again most people probably feared that she would destroy someone who said such a thing to her. As she was trying to process this she noticed they had boarded the airship and put her thoughts to the side, which didn't do much in reducing the dark blush on her cheeks as she turned to Jaune. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked him.

Once they had gotten deep into the ship Jaune blinked and remembered how weak his stomach had been the last time they had flown. "Yeah, I mean after the launch pads, the thing with the Death Stalker, and the rocket pod incident being inside of a heavily armored and safe airship doesn't seem so bad anymore," the ship began to lift and his stomach lurched. "Hold that thought." Jaune quickly ran over to the nearest trashcan with desperate speed.

"There by the grace of God goes he." Yang said with a smirk, causing the entire group to break out in laughter as the blonde boy leaned over the trashcan and tossed his breakfast into it with a few violent lurches.

Thankfully for all parties involved the airship ride was a rather short one, landing them at an exit platform and allowing each one to step off, with Jaune coming out last, popping a few mints into his mouth and smelling his own breath, right before downing the entire package and shivering as the minty freshness overcame his entire mouth.

"Okay than, Operation: Team RWBY and Team JNPR go to see a new movie is a go!" Ruby pointed toward Jaune. "You get to decide this time."

Jaune blinked before smiling wide, knowing exactly what movie he wanted to see. A new horror film called 'Shadow Lake' which involved a returned killer who had become a half Grimm from beyond the grave and come back to kill those who had wronged him. It was supposed to be the scariest movie in ages, and he was totally pumped to go see it. Before he made his announcement through he looked to Pyrrha, remembering that she had been talking about a new historical drama about the creation of the Kingdom of Vale was playing, and how she had really wanted to see it. It wasn't his kind of thing, but for some reason the idea of making her miss something she would like just to see something only he, Yang, and Nora would probably enjoy felt wrong. "How about Foundations of a Kingdom?" he recommended.

A bright smile came to Pyrrha's face. "Oh I have wanted to see that movie since it came out." she moved over and hugged Jaune, pressing him against her body.

"N..no problem." he said, trying to ignore just how nice the hug felt and how close they were.

Ruby crossed her arms and smirked a bit. "Step three done~" she said under her breath.

* * *

><p>"That will lead us into step four, codename Goo-Goo Eyes." Ruby's face suddenly became rather serious as she looked at the small crowd of people bellow her. "And I have to warn you…" she looked down.<p>

"Not all of us will make it out of this step alive."

And on that cliffhanger here is a new chapter. Mad props to Lastchaos Darknoman for his help on creating Pyrrha's new outfit.

Remember to leave a review, favorite, or follow if you are enjoying everything so far. I hope to add in a bit more romance to this 'comedy romance' during this next few chapters, and I must warn you I plan to crank the cute factor to eleven. Till next time, remember to spayed and neuter your Grimm folks. Preferably with something that turns into a gun.


	8. A Bet

"You really don't need to be so dramatic." Blake said with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby visibly deflated and sighed. "But when am I ever going to get to say something like that again?"

"Probably a lot considering what we will be doing for the rest of our lives." Yang pointed out with a grin.

Ruby quickly stuck her tongue out toward her sister before turning back toward the crowd and coughing to get back their attention. "Those within the main party…"

"Woo hoo go main party!" Nora yelled out, causing Ren to put a palm against his forehead and sigh deeply.

"…will enter into the movie theater and fan out, making sure that we get all of the stuff and check that the projector is working at a hundred percent. This will give Jaune and Pyrrha some alone time and they will start making Goo-goo eyes at each other and probably get close to doing couple stuff, at that point we will be nearing the endgame when it comes to making it known to them that they like each other," She sighed a bit. "It also means this will be one of the more difficult steps, so we need to do our best."

_Or else all of this will have been for nothing._

* * *

><p>Team RWBY and JNPR often made group visits to the city of Vale, sometimes to get new supplies and other times just to hang out and pretend for a day that they were a bunch of normal people who didn't spend their days punching horrible monsters directly in their faces. During most of these trips they would turn a few heads, after all Weiss was rather famous and Ruby looked a bit young for the overall group. But it was usually Yang who pulled in the most attention, with her showy outfits and naturally beautiful body it was hard for people not to notice her.<p>

Today however was quite different. Today Yang wasn't the only one wearing a showy outfit, and when heads turned their eyes wandered to Pyrrha, with a few people stopping in place to watch the group pass. No one was stupid enough to try and make a catcall through; as everyone saw the weapons they carried on them and realized that ticking off someone with what looked to be a gun that fired off small caliber cannon balls wasn't a 'good' idea.

Yang noticed this, and at once her sour mood returned as she pulled out her scroll and started playing, complaining under her breath about 'stupid sexy redheads'.

The group arrived at the movie theater and everyone paid for their tickets, pausing at the front door and handing their weapons over to the security team and scanning their scrolls over the boxes they were put in before they were allowed in.

"You know, I don't think you ever mentioned why we had to do that," Jaune pointed out, looking toward Ruby. "In fact that only happens when we come with you and Yang."

Ruby scratched the back of her head and an embarrassed smile came over her face. "Well you see…"

* * *

><p>"<em>This is bull!" Yang stood up and activated her twin gauntlets, her entire body consumed with fire. The blonde girl pulled back her fist and launched forth a barrage of shots, destroying the entire wall and sending the audience running for their lives.<em>

* * *

><p>"It's not my fault that the screen writers didn't know how to write a good story" Yang muttered under her breath. "And besides that's nothing compared to what Ruby did." A cat like grin overtook Yang's face as a look of horror appeared on Ruby's. "You see me and her ended up sneaking into a horror movie…"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Gross! Gross! Gross!" Ruby covered her eyes and pulled out Crescent Rose firing multiple explosive rounds toward the screen and blowing out the entire wall, sending people running out screaming in horror as the small girl continued firing until her clip ran empty.<em>

* * *

><p>"And that was how Ruby reacted to her first R rated…intimate scene." Yang said with a grin as Ruby turned bright red.<p>

Neptune blinked and looked at Sun. "We are going to live through this date right?" he asked in a whisper.

Sun looked to his friend and partner with equal amounts of worry. "At least if we die they will have something interesting to write on our tombstones."

"Anyway," Ruby said, trying to change the topic. "After our dad paid for all the repairs they set up a new rule that anyone we enter with has to have their weapons locked up until they leave to make sure there isn't more property damage."

"That…somehow doesn't surprise me," Weiss said, shaking her head a bit and looking around. "We should split up if we want to get everything before the movie starts."

"It would be a shame to have anyone to miss out just because we didn't get snacks." Blake said, agreeing with the heiress and following the lines Ruby had given her.

"Right, okay so here is how it will go!" Ruby pointed toward everyone and rattled off what they would be doing. Everyone ended up with jobs like 'make sure we have seats' or 'get all the snacks'. Once everyone was paired up she pointed toward Jaune and Pyrrha. "And since you two got snacks last time you guys can go to the really expensive arcade machines and waste Lien."

"Yay?" Pyrrha said with a slight bit of confusion.

"Come on; let's go before we get one of the lame jobs." Jaune said, taking Pyrrha's hand and leading her to the section of the theater with the arcade machines.

Ruby smirked toward the group. "Okay I will watch the lovebirds; you guys make sure that everything is set up."

The team nodded and broke apart to take on their roles and make sure everything went smoothly, while Ruby channeled her inner Blake and began to shadow Jaune and Pyrrha.

Jaune walked over to a small cabinet and put in a ten Lien card, making the machine spew out a few coins for them. "So have you ever played any of these before?" he asked, pointing toward the arcade cabinets. There were a few assorted Light Gun Games, a fighting game where players could pick Grimm to fight with, and a few claw machines or other assorted prize traps.

Pyrrha shook her head in the negative and gave him a small grin. "I didn't exactly have much time for this sort of thing when I was growing up; well…" she pointed toward one of the claw machines. "One time during a carnival I tried one of those things, but they are unwinnable," She crossed her arms. "I put an entire months allowance into one, and I couldn't win once."

Jaune laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Really, because I can win on any of them with just two tries."

That got a small laugh out of the red head. "Jaune while I don't wish to doubt your skills these machines," she waved her hand to them. "Are quite obviously meant to never be won."

A grin crossed Jaune's face. "Want to bet on that?"

"Indeed, what shall I win when you fail to produce a toy from that monstrosity?" Pyrrha asked with a tone of confidence.

"My portion of pancakes when Ren makes them next?" Jaune suggested, knowing how much the red haired huntress loved them.

"Fair enough, and what should your winnings be?" she asked.

"How about a kiss?" he suggested, not realizing he had actually said it until the words left his mouth. A deep blush took over his face and he was about to take back the bet, before…

"Deal" Pyrrha said, answering before she even realized what she was saying, a blush taking over her as well. "I..um…I mean…sure… it's impossible anyway right?" she said.

"Right…impossible" Jaune's voice was a lot lower than usual as he turned to the machine, slipping in some tokens and focusing on the machine. _I just asked Pyrrha if I could kiss her._ He thought with a small bit of horror. Why had he even done that? He didn't think about her that way!

Did he?

Jaune blinked and looked away from the machine, looking at Pyrrha and realizing that for whatever reason he had been doing that more and more lately. With the knowledge that Weiss was more into guys with blue hair Jaune had thought about maybe just giving up on dating. But during the times he would normally have thought about Weiss another woman had taken up his thoughts, the same girl next to him.

At first it had just been thinking about their training or study sessions, but then he began to imagine just hanging out with her, brushing hands, even one time he had let his mind wander so far that his imagination and slipped to the idea of kissing her. But that was just idle thought, nothing more. At least, he had thought that until today.

"Jaune, the machine?" Pyrrha asked, looking at him with worry. He had suddenly zoned out for a moment. Not that she had been staring at him. No not at all.

"Oh…uh…right," Jaune shook his head and focused on the machine, picking a point and dropping the claw, his eyes scanning it as it went. "Drop rate slower than usual, minor bounce, claw grip normal, so that means," A smile broke over Jaune's face. "Gotcha."

He slid in another coin and began to move the stick that controlled the claw around, leading to the metal wire holding the claw to jerk and bounce a bit. "Now!" he slammed his finger down on the claw lowering button and it quickly descended.

Pyrrha watched in disbelief as the claw picked up not one, but two plush toys in its grasp and dropped them into the bin for Jaune to get. "But…I…how?" she asked, disbelief plain in her voice.

"Practice, years and years of practice" Jaune looked at the toys, a pair of bears. One was a normal brown teddy, and the other was a cute Ursa from a kid's cartoon he had watched with his youngest sister growing up. "Here, all yours." Jaune handed Pyrrha the toys with a grin.

"Thank you" she smiled down at the plush toys, thinking that she would have to put them on her bed from now on to sleep with. She had never had the chance to have something as small as this growing up, and wasn't embarrassed by the idea at all. After all Nora had multiple giant stuffed animals hidden in her closet. Pyrrha blushed and turned to look at Jaune. "So…"

Jaune blinked and tilted his head. "So?"

Pyrrha looked down and bit her lip gently. "A promise is a promise" she looked up and gulped. She had never kissed a boy before, what if she was bad at it? What if Jaune decided he didn't like her because she was a bad kisser? She stuffed those doubts away in the same place she put her fear of losing during a tournament and took a deep breath, leaning forward and closing her eyes.

Jaune's face turned bright red as he realized what was happening, but for some reason he couldn't resist. Over then Emerald he had never actually kissed a girl out in public. Sure there had been secret kisses with girls when he was much younger, but never with someone he liked. Without thinking much more on it Jaune closed his eyes and leaned forward as well.

"Come on guys movie is starting soon!" Ruby's voice broke the moment and both Jaune and Pyrrha nearly jumped out of their skins as the younger girl surprised them.

"Right, movie we should get our seats" Jaune gulped and looked to Pyrrha. "Come on, seats, movie, hurry"

Pyrrha nodded, confused and following after Jaune with the two stuff bears hidden away in the small pack she had carried with her into the city to carry things.

Ruby let out a small breath and wiped her brow free of sweat. "That was a close one, if they kissed now it wouldn't do any good" she smirked a bit. _Don't worry you two, by the end of the day you will be kissy facing in style._

Or her name wasn't Ruby "the Matchmaker" Rose.

* * *

><p>Another chapter done. This one was actually tough to get out, mostly because I kept rewriting it because romance is still something I need to work on. Anyway leave a review, suggestions, comments, favorites, or follows and I will see you next chapter.<p> 


	9. Subtle Moves

It took only a matter of moments to get the entire group into the small section of the theater showing their movie. The groups all sat next to their dates, or in Yang's case next to Ruby, but left two seats at the end of the row open for Jaune and Pyrrha. The two took their seats and took their usual snacks from Ren and Nora. Popcorn for Jaune and salt free peanuts for Pyrrha. Of course Jaune bought the extra big size because it was an unspoken rule she was going to steal popcorn from him and then tell him later that he shouldn't eat such things as they were horrible for his health.

He snickered to himself a bit. _Jeesh like a wife nagging her…no bad thoughts. Like a uh…sister. A really really attractive looking..no worse thoughts!_

Jaune quickly focused on the movie, hoping that it would manage to keep him distracted so he wouldn't have to deal with these new and strange ideas coming into his mind.

The movie went on and everyone entered their typical 'movie modes'. Ruby got herself wrapped up in the movie, paying attention to every scene. Yang zoned in and out when there was something exciting happening. Blake watched the scene in the same way she read a book, picking apart each scene for something she might miss otherwise. Neptune and Weiss kept a small conversation going during the movie, earning a few glares from Sun who was trying to pay attention to the movie. Nora had fallen asleep and Ren was doing his best to wake her up before her snoring could get to loud.

Normally Jaune would have just gone into passive mode and enjoyed the movie, but after almost an hour in he decided he wanted to put his arm on the rest, only to find it already occupied by Pyrrha's.

She turned to look at him and blinked, confused by the sudden contact. "Whats wrong?" she asked, earning a harsh shush by Ruby.

He was about to say it was nothing before a light of realization came into her eyes, moving down to the arm rest and then at his arm. Jaune gave a nod and shrugged, showing it wasn't that big of a deal. Pyrrha shook her head and brought her arm over, putting it down on the arm rest and bringing her own closer to her body. However after a few minutes Jaune noticed she wasn't quite comfortable.

_She won't just take the armrest back, but I don't want her to be uncomfortable during the movie. _A thought came into Jaune's mind and he used his hand to put her arm on top of his, that way they could share the arm rest. A small blush came over her cheeks but the movie hit a high note, returning her attention to it. As the movie continued going on Jaune found that he was getting a bit uncomfortable, and adjusted his arm a bit, which led to Pyrrha doing it as well. It was about the time when the main characters were fighting a giant shark Grimm when both of their hands had somehow managed to hold each other, fingers interlocking as the tense scene went on.

The rest of the movie passed, the credits rolling and a few people audiably blowing their noses and crying at the happy ending.

"Wow that was really cool!" Jaune said, turning to Pyrrha. It was only then that he noticed the two of them had been holding hands, and a rather sudden and deep blush overtook his face. "Oh, I…uh…" he gulped.

"Oh.." Pyrrha pulled her hand back and scratched the back of her neck. "Sorry…"

"No its fine, it was uh…you know nice," he said, not wanting to make her feel awkward. "You have really… soft… hands…" he said a bit lamely, not really sure what else to say.

Pyrrha blinked and nodded, having never received a compliment like that. "Yes, you as well…" they noticed the rest of the group getting up and began to walk out of the theater.

"Man that was so awesome!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping into the air and throwing her fist up. "I couldn't even tell that those Grimm were fakes!"

"There were a few errors if you were looking close enough actually." Blake pointed out in her usual blunt fashion.

"Yeah yeah," Yang waved off her partners compliant. "Okay time for who you were in the movie!" she looked at her friends, who had taken up a spot out of the way of the rest of the exiting crowd. Before they had gone to Beacon Yang and Ruby had played a game where at the end of every movie they would tell each other which character was most like the other. Their little tradition had evolved so that their partners did it now. "Okay Blake, you were totally the scout during the capture of the fort."

"You mean the wolf Faunus?" Blake narrowed her eyes toward her partner.

"What?" Yang shrugged and grinned. "He was super serious, couldn't take a joke…" she was stopped when Blake drove a shoulder into her partners ribcage. "Ow, see can't take a joke." she gave Blake a wink to show it was all in good fun. "What about me?"

"The enemy commander," Blake said with a sly grin. "Got angry and ended up blowing himself up?"

"Hey, I resemble that statement!" Yang said, attacking Blake by trying to tickle her, causing the Faunus to jump and dodge out of the way of her partner.

"Well buddy I would have to say that you were just like the comic relief character," Neptune said toward Sun with a smirk. "You know the one with all the bad jokes."

Sun returned his smirk with a dark grin. "Yeah, and you were like the background character during the wedding, the one who couldn't…" Neptune quickly covered Sun's mouth.

"Let's not listen to the heretic, he speaks in lies." Neptune said, suppressing his blush. Because cool guys didn't blush.

Nora and Ren politely took themselves out of the discussion, as neither had really been watching the movie and both had to use the restroom. Ruby and Weiss admitted that neither had a suitable proxy within the movie. But they bickered a bit because Ruby made a remake there hadn't been anyone that high maintenance back then. Weiss replied with something about anyone as childish as Ruby would have been eaten and the two became a ball of violence for a bit before Yang broke them up and made them apologize.

"So what about you two?" Ruby turned toward Jaune and Pyrrha.

Jaune grinned a bit. "Are you kidding? She was totally the main character!" He shook his head a bit. "You really should sue them for basically just copy pasting you into the movie."

"This was a historical drama Jaune, I am fairly sure they wouldn't take that much of a liberty," Pyrrha replied, still pleased by the compliment. "As for you, I would say the second in command reminded me a lot of you, brave with a good mind for tactics and very honest."

"Didn't those two get married at the end?" Ruby asked, sounding rather innocent in the question.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha blushed darkly and looked away from each other. Jaune began to whistle and Pyrrha idly kicked the dirt by her feet before Yang shrugged. "Anyway we should get back to school before they start handing out dinner. I really don't want to miss another meal because we got caught up fighting an alien invasion. I mean with our luck anything could happen."

"That would be really cool through," Ruby said, her eyes glazing over. "Ruby Rose, first ever Huntress to slay an alien. I would be famous!" she chuckled. "Probably more famous than you Weiss."

"Oh please, I would slay twice the number of aliens then you with my eyes closed." Weiss said, tossing her hair over one of her shoulders.

Yang put her arms around the two. "Girls I think you are both forgetting I am here, and would probably beat down all the aliens and be made their queen."

Blake sighed and shook her head. "It is hard to imagine feeling bad for an invading alien force, but I think that would do it." she chuckled and the group moved forward, collecting their weapons and getting ready to exit the door.

Ren and Nora met them at the door with odd looks on their faces. "I think there might be a small problem." Ren said, opening the door and revealing a small army of people with cameras and Scrolls taking pictures toward them.

"Ms. Nikos is it true you are out on a date right now?"

"It is true that you are changing up your style?"

"Looking good Ms. Nikos!"

The press pushed forward with the camera's, taking pictures of the red haired young woman and all asking for some word on how she thought she might place in the upcoming tournament, what her relationship status was, and if the change of outfit was permanent.

* * *

><p>"Doesn't that seem a little harsh, sicking the press on her?" Mercury asked, speaking up for the first time since Emeralds little reveal.<p>

Emerald raised an eyebrow to her partner.

"What, even I at least kill 'em quickly," He whispered under his breath. "I am not that evil."

"It's necessary, Jaune needs to see that Pyrrha is a really sought after person, that way it will spur him to make his move quickly," Ruby said, snapping her fingers to bring up another page. "Besides we have plans to deal with the press once their purpose has been fulfilled."

Cinder crossed her arms, even more impressed with this girl than before. She would need to be moved up on the list if she continued to show this level of detail when it came to plans. Actually she would be made target number one, as she was obviously either a genius or a reality warper to get this insanity so etched out.

Ruby grinned a bit. "So here is what will be going through his head…"

* * *

><p><em>I have literally never wanted to punch someone more in the face than I do right now, well except Cardin… okay maybe I want to punch these guys more than Cardin. <em>Jaune glared at a group of guys holding up a sign asking Pyrrha to marry them. This had happened once or twice when they had been walking about; after all she was a pretty big celebrity from all of her tournaments.

Pyrrha was trying to keep grace under pressure, but she had never been good with the press in the first place. She couldn't just knock them all down, but as one person 'bumped' into her and ended up having a hand press against some of her usually unexposed skin she gave the idea some thought.

"Okay back off!" Jaune shouted, blinking before he realized he had said anything. The press paused for a moment, but only so they could divide in two, one side asking Pyrrha questions and the other one assaulting Jaune.

"Are you and Ms. Nikos an item?"

"How does it feel to be dating one of the strongest young Huntresses in Remnant."

"How do you get your hair looking so nice?"

Ruby chuckled at the display and gave a signal to Weiss, who tapped the electric gem within her rapier and sent off a small charge of lightening magic, shutting down all of the reporters cameras and cleaning out the memory drives. A united sigh of disappointed and anger rose from the crowd as the teens slipped away.

As they walked it was rather noticeable that Jaune was sticking closer to Pyrrha than before, acting almost like a guard.

_Bingo. _Ruby said to herself, a content smile coming over her face. The plan was almost finished; the rest was going to be up to them. Well mostly up to them. Only a chump matchmaker left things up to fate.

* * *

><p>And with that we are getting closer to the end of this little story. Honestly there are only a few more chapters left. But fear not, because this has been a lot of fun. If you guys have any ideas for stuff you might want to see in the future, be it comedy or romance or some fusion of the two make sure to leave a comment or message me. I might also start up a new more serious story along side it, but that's more of a later thing. Sorry rambling. Anyway leave your reviews or comments, make sure to favorite or follow, and show a friend or two. I would love for this story to make as many people laugh as possible. See you guys next time.<p> 


	10. Operation Arkos-Completion

The trip back to Beacon was uneventful, even the dinner they all shared was normal by their own standards. They didn't start a food fight, but that didn't mean Yang and Nora didn't enter into a massive food fight. Pyrrha was dressed in her normal school outfit, and for the first time that day it seemed like everything was back to normal.

Everything except for the minds of two students. Jaune looked at Pyrrha and felt his heart start to beat faster with each glance he stole. He knew that it was impossible to deny at this point, he had fallen head over heels for his best friend. But something held him back from just telling her, something that had bothered him even when the feelings first surfaced. Was he strong enough to really stand by her side in that way? He had been getting better, but he was still nowhere near the level of most of the students that had made it into Beacon. A thought ran through his mind, a way to prove that he was good enough to stand by her.

The meal ended and the teams broke apart to go get anything they needed done out of the way. Jaune pulled Pyrrha aside and smiled at her. "Hey, think we can do some training tonight?"

Pyrrha nodded and chuckled. "I remember when I needed to twist your arm to get you to do extra training, I am glad to see you are taking this seriously." despite all the odd happenings that had occurred Pyrrha wanted to at least try and act like things were normal.

The two went by their rooms and picked up their weapons, returning to their favored rooftop and took position. "So then, shall we start with your stances?" she asked with a grin.

Jaune shook his head and took a breath. "No, actually I…" he gathered his courage before the next part. "I want to challenge you to a duel."

Pyrrha blinked. "What?"

* * *

><p>"All according to plan" Ruby said, watching the two from Ozpin's office with a spyglass.<p>

"Hm, he is way over his head." Weiss said with a smirk, passing the spyglass over to Yang so she could look through it.

"I don't know, don't count out an underdog." Yang said with a smirk. "I mean you didn't pick Ruby out to be the leader type, and look at all she did today."

"Luck" Weiss said, crossing her arms. "I will bet you a months' worth of chores that Jaune loses this little bout."

"You're on Princess" Yang shook Weiss's hand and Blake rolled her eyes, yawning a bit and leaning on Sun while reading her book.

* * *

><p>"A duel" Jaune repeated clearly. "If I win I want to ask you something. No Semblances, no Auras, just pure blade and ability." the look in his eyes was the same as fire, a flame that wouldn't be tempered just because the challenge was difficult.<p>

Pyrrha nodded slowly and took a stance. "Fine, but if I win, then I wish to ask you something. And I must warn you that I won't be holding back, not even a little."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Jaune put his shield aside and placed both hands on his blade. The shield wouldn't help much for this fight; it would just get in the way.

The two of them began to slowly circle each other, weapons at the ready, waiting for the other to make a move. Pyrrha pretended to stumble but Jaune saw through it, taking a step back into a more defensive position in case she tried to strike. They held there for a while before returning to their movements. Suddenly Jaune leapt forth with the first strike, forcing Pyrrha onto the defensive as he clashed against her. His advantage didn't last long through, and just as quickly as he had gained an upper hand it was taken by Pyrrha, who easily beat him back and landed a solid kick to his gut, forcing him into a retreat and defensive stance.

'_Damn, even if I am a bit stronger then her in terms of skill we are a thousand miles apart.' _Jaune knew he needed an advantage, something to turn the tide in his favor. Suddenly he realized something, a skill he had that would even the ground between them. He banished the rest of the world around him and focused wholly on Pyrrha, stopping in place and examining every bit of her. Suddenly he attacked once more, and when Pyrrha went for a counter he pushed forward, forcing her back.

A look of surprise came over Pyrrha face. He had managed to predict her movements and plan a counter attack to her. She had faced some of the best young Hunters in the world, and even one or two fully licensed ones. None of them had ever managed to do what he had. Pyrrha tossed her sword up and caught it, aiming the blade behind her and taking a new stance. It was on. She moved forward to attack, striking at him with the same skill and speed that had brought countless others down, but Jaune seemed to keep up with each movement, coming close to actually landing a blow once or twice. _'How is this possible?"_

* * *

><p>"He must be cheating" Weiss said, unable to believe what she was seeing.<p>

Yang smirked and nudged her. "You can't cheat during a fight, hope you are ready for chores."

Neptune chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, I will help you out"

"Now you too" Weiss looked to him with a frown.

"Hey he is a lot smarter then he looks, and if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have spent the dance together." Neptune pointed out.

"Hm… so what do you think Ruby?" Weiss asked, turning toward her partner. "Who is going to win?"

Ruby gave a smirk, sitting down in Ozpin's chair and balancing a pencil on her finger. "That would be a spoiler"

Weiss sighed in annoyance and turned her attention back to the fight, keeping a close eye on the two of them.

* * *

><p>Jaune let out a sigh of relief as Pyrrha paused her assault, allowing him to catch a breath. <em>'Just like the crane.' <em>he thought to himself. It made sense in his head, after all he had watched Pyrrha fight during classes, some footage of earlier tournaments to get an idea of the level of combat needed, and even while they had trained. During those times he had focused on the ways she moved, how she acted to perform each strike, and just like how he had focused on the crane in order to win he could focus on her body and predict what she would do next. Despite being a bit of a goofball there was one thing Jaune was good at, improvising. At the same time he recognized how she would strike his body would move to counter it. Mind, body, and soul all working in perfect symmetry in order to aid him. But that wasn't going to help much in the long run, she still had him beat in skill and ability, and this level of combat was already tiring him out.

Pyrrha took in a deep breath and shifted her blade into its spear form, spinning it around and aiming the blade toward his body. She wasn't going to lose, she had made her decision that she wanted to take a shot and ask him out, and nothing would stop her. The two clashed once more, Pyrrha change of style not seeming to slow down Jaune's ability to predict her moves. After nearly an hour of clashing the two were covered in sweat and panting. Finally the charged each other at the same time, kicking up a huge amount of dust into the air and obscuring the battlefield. When the dust cleared the two stood at an impasse. Pyrrha had her blades tip against Jaune's gut, but his own sword was against her throat, leaving them both within range.

"Tie?" Jaune asked, letting out a few ragged breaths.

"Indeed" Pyrrha replied, stepping back and letting her blade drop. "So then, neither of us won?"

"Or we both did," Jaune pointed out, letting his own blade fall to the side as he bent over to catch his breath. "Why don't we just ask what we want to ask?" he looked up at her and smiled.

Pyrrha nodded and took a deep breath. "Right."

The both opened their mouths at the same time to speak, closing them right away when they noticed the other about to do the same. They tried again with the same result, both gaining a frustrated look on their faces.

"Same time?" Jaune asked.

"Right." Pyrrha responded.

"Do you like me?" they both asked at the same time, their tones making it clear just what they meant when they said like. Both froze as they realized the other had said the exact same thing, both just starring at each other with looks of surprise.

Jaune finally spoke up with a sigh. "Listen, I know I am not exactly the best fighter in the world, or the smartest guy, heck I scream like a school girl when I get in trouble. But… but I want to be stronger when I am around you, I want to become someone that…someone that can stand by your side."

Pyrrha felt her heart beat rapidly increase as she moved forward, taking his hand into hers and smiling at him. "You are that person Jaune, you just can't see it yet. You are a brave, strong, and a wonderful person. That's why..why I…" she gathered her courage. "That's why I fell in love with you." She said, her words almost a whisper.

The two stood there for a moment, frozen in time as the wind gently blew around them, the full moon providing all the light they would ever need. It was impossible to tell which one moved first, but the result was the same.

Jaune and Pyrrha's lips connected in a loving kiss, both of their hands wrapping around each other to hold themselves close. After a few brief moments the kiss broke, both of them wearing smiles.

"So uh…hey maybe next weekend the two of us could go see a movie…or get dinner… maybe go to the park and just walk around?" Jaune asked, trying to sound like he had some idea of what he was doing.

"Yes, that sounds nice." A grin came to her face. "Through I must warn you, I intend to keep you for myself, so no more letting other girls kiss you."

Jaune put on a fake look of wondering. "Hm that's a tall order, but I mean, maybe you could convince me," he winked a bit and Pyrrha punched his shoulder. "Ouch! Kidding, kidding." he said, wearing the same goofy smile as always. The two shared another brief kiss and finally broke apart, their hands still connecting them.

"Man today has been weird." Jaune said, looking toward the glowing tower in the distance.

"Yes, but sometimes weird days are the best ones," Pyrrha said with a chuckle. "I would trade a hundred normal days for this weird one." the two sat on the rooftop and watched the beautiful full moon for a little longer before returning to their dorms, ready to tell their teammates about the newest development and ready to face whatever happened next together.

* * *

><p>Ruby smiled and put down the spyglass, letting out a sigh of content. It had all ended up working, Operation Arkos was a glowing success. She turned around to her friends and teammates, seeing that most of them were dead asleep. Weiss and Neptune had ended up falling asleep holding hands, and Sun and Blake where cuddled up on the floor. Yang had fallen asleep on the floor by herself, sleeping and muttering something about 'being surrounded by cute guys'.<p>

Ruby chuckled to herself and shook her head. Her friends were happy. She didn't know if these matches would last forever, but she had a good feeling that they had done what was needed. Blake needed to relax, and Sun was basically a huge ball of relaxation. Neptune made Weiss have to act more caring in order to play counter to his coolness, making up for their flaws with each other's help. And Yang was Yang, Ruby wasn't going to imagine her with anyone but her dreams for a few more years, until she got comfortable with the idea of a guy being with her sister. Or maybe she would just keep Yang single forever and help her pick out some cats. Whichever came first and kept her mind clean.

"Alls well that ends wel.l" Ruby leaned back in the chair and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Ozpin would be busy staying the night with Glynda after having to explain about his 'dreams', leaving the office to team RWBY. Tomorrow things would go back to usual, with the addition of Jaune and Pyrrha no longer beating around the bush. With that thought in her mind Ruby drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Ozpin smiled into his Scroll and closed it up, allowing the feed from his office to go off and allow the girls and their dates some privacy as they slept. This day had certainly be interesting, and it seemed Ruby had ever created minor plans throughout the school that had gotten a number of people together. That girl was certainly going to become something special, through he would have to be more careful about giving her too much power.<p>

Two arms slowly made their way around his waist as a certain blonde haired Professor smiled at him from under the covers of the bed they were currently sharing. "Done already?" Glynda asked with a grin, kissing his cheek. "Or do I need to get some chains?"

Ozpin looked toward to his friend and partner and smiled. '_Or maybe I should get her to do this more often'. _Ozpin kissed Glynda and the rest, as they say, was history.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love is undescribed, formless, and the greatest force in the entire world. For love a person would move mountains and destroy armies. It is something all people strive for and desire. It is through love that people become more than they could ever believe possible. So when you find love just remember, even if the entire world would force you down, that love is worth fighting for, possibly the only thing worth fighting for. <strong>_

_**-Anonymous**_

* * *

><p>Well look where we are now. There is only one more planned chapter for this story, and I think it will be a good point. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and favorited, and followed. You guys are all amazing, and I wouldn't have gotten past chapter one without you. I hope to see you guys again with my latter works. Stay golden guys and gals, see you next chapter for the finale.<p> 


	11. A Peak into the Future

**Vale- Ten Years Later**

It was a peaceful and warm day, one of many that Vale got during their spring months. The weather never really reached scorching temperatures, and there were always enough clouds in the sky to provide shade. It was one of the many reasons Ruby loved this city, despite having traveled around the world and visiting others like it. That and this was the city she had been closest too, the one where weekends were spent with friends and family.

Over the years Ruby had become one of the most known Huntresses in the world, a force that every country called upon to help temper the Grimm population. Her skills where in even higher demand with the Fifth Kingdom Project in full swing. After the awful business with the White Rebellion and the Shadow Wars it had finally been decided that the world needed to put more effort into creating a full and lasting peace. It had been Jaune's idea to create a new Kingdom for the Faunus, one they could claim as their own so their voices could be heard. It had taken quite a bit of convincing, but when both team RWBY and JNPR both backed the plan the other nations had been forced to listen. After all both groups were war heroes twice over, and had battled against some of the most dangerous threats the world had ever experienced.

After almost a full two months of work on clearing the land the higher ups had forced Ruby to take a small break to insure that she wouldn't suddenly drop dead due to exhaustion. She had fought it at first, but Weiss had called in and given her a firm talking to. It was rare to hear from the heiress these days, after all she had started her own business to rival even the Schnee companies strength, even going so far as to be one of the largest backers of the project.

Besides that Yang, Ren, and Nora were still there, so there wasn't much need to worry. Ruby smiled as she came to a pause in front of a café, taking a seat and stretching herself out. A waitress came over and took her order, a plate of their fresh baked cookies and hot chocolate, the Ruby Special. The hot chocolate was brought out and put in front of her, allowing her to slowly sip from it. "Perfect." she said under her breath with a sigh of relief.

"Is this seat taken?" a familiar voice asked from the other side of the small outdoor table.

Ruby blinked in surprise and looked up, a wide grin coming over her face. "Jaune?!" she jumped up and hugged her friend tightly. "It's so good to see you!"

Jaune laughed loudly and returned the hug. "You too, I heard you were in town and thought I might find you here." Jaune stepped back and grinned. Over the years Jaune's body had grown quite muscular, however that didn't do much to suppress his boyish face and charm. A few scars ran down his arms, and a clear scar ran over his left eye.

"Heh, guess I am a bit predictable," Ruby scratched the back of her head. The once young girl had grown a bit taller, now coming up to Jaune's neck. Her figure was still slim however, and time hadn't managed to dull her cute look. "Come on, sit down," she pointed toward the chair and took her own seat. "How is Pyrrha?"

Jaune took his seat and laughed. "Pretty ticked off at me right now, keeps complaining about not being on the battlefield. But she is also really happy, both of us are," he chuckled under his breath. "And she is huge; I mean…" his eyes watered up a bit. "They are twins; we are going to be having twins."

Ruby squeed a bit and a large smile broke over her face. "Congratulations Jaune!" it was still hard to believe the once nervous and dorky guy she had once known was now not only married but going to be a father. "When are they due?" she asked.

"Any day now, I would be at the hospital but Pyrrha kicked me out so she could get some sleep and not have me hovering over her" He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Hey Ruby?"

Ruby took a sip of her hot chocolate and looked up at him. "Yeah?"

The smile slipped off his face. "Why did you bring Pyrrha and me together?"

Ruby froze and carefully let the rest of the hot chocolate slip down her throat. "How did you…who…?"

"Nora, the last time they were in town we went drinking together and she let it slip out," Jaune looked toward Ruby for a moment. "I mean, it's not that I am mad about it. I don't like the idea of being manipulated, but with all of the good that came out of it it's not like I am complaining. I just want to know why."

Ruby put down her cup and picked up a cookie; looking at it for a moment and putting it back down. "Did I ever tell you about my dad?" she asked, looking up toward Jaune.

Jaune thought back for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, he was a Hunter, right?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, my uncle Qrow used to tell me stories about my dad when they were back in the academy. How he was a huge dork that never seemed to quite know what he was doing, but managed to become great because he had a drive to help people," she smirked a bit. "Sound familiar?"

Jaune laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Hey come on now, we were all kind of silly when we were younger."

The two shared a laugh before Ruby continued. "Anyway, while going to the academy my dad ended up falling for Yang's mom, but she didn't want anything to do with him at first. Qrow told me that he would pull off these elaborate ploys to try and get her to go on a date with him, and she would end up rejecting him every time."

Jaune rested his chin on his hands, seeing the parallels.

"But my mom, Summer Rose, she had a crush on my dad. But he never really saw it, and she was too good of a friend to every try to come between my dad and her. Even when it hurt her she did her best to help him. And eventually, the two of them did get together" Ruby dunked a cookie in her hot chocolate and bit into it. "Don't get me wrong, my uncle said they were as happy as could be, and that the day Yang was born was the happiest time of their lives. But one day she disappeared, and my dad…well from what Qrow tells me it was bad. My uncle ended up taking care of Yang more nights then he did, and he started drinking," She shrugged. "I guess depression does that to people. After about a month of it my mom stormed into his house and punched him in the face, beat him up, and then started throwing ever drop of liquor in the house away before forcing him to clean up and get his act together." she chuckled under her breath.

"Summer basically moved in to make sure that my dad wouldn't make an ass of himself again, and in about a year my dad remarried. Qrow tells me that those were the happiest times of my dad's life, that the two of them were basically soul mates," Ruby sighed deeply and put aside her snacks. "When my mom disappeared my dad was hurt, bad. But he didn't fall into the same depression; he took care of Yang and me as best he could."

Jaune blinked a bit and looked at her. "That's…wow…"

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah, it's a big story. The long and short of it is that you reminded me of my dad, and I figured… I figured that if I could bring you and Pyrrha together, that maybe it would bring you the same happiness that they had. After all we don't get to live forever, and I wanted you and Pyrrha to have as much time as possible."

A warm smile came onto Jaune's face, and he brushed his eyes a bit with his arm. "Wow, I…thank you." he finally said.

Ruby waved her hand. "No worries Jaune, it's what friends do."

"Speaking of that," Jaune grinned a bit. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure" Ruby said with a smile. "Anything."

"Well you see Nora and Ren have their own kid to worry about, and Pyrrha and I don't intend to retire just yet. So we were wondering if you would be our children's godparent." He looked at her hopefully.

Ruby felt her brain freeze before a large grin came out. "Of course I will Jaune, did you even think I would say no?"

He laughed a bit and shook his head, standing up and hugging the smaller woman. "Naw, but I still had to ask."

The two of them smiled and discussed some lighter topics, enjoying each other's company. Jaune eventually needed to leave to go back to the hospital, and the two promised to stay in touch.

Ruby's Scroll began to vibrate and she quickly pulled it open, answering the call. "You're on for Ruby."

Blake's face appeared on the other side. "Ruby, me and a few members of the Pure Fang need your help in downtown Vale, we found some remaining White Fang loyalists and..."

"Giant robot lasers!" Sun screamed in the background, dodging out of the way of a blast.

"Can you get here?" Blake asked with a smirk.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Ruby closed her scroll and left Lien for the meal and a large tip, rushing toward downtown and the smoke. Some things never changed.

* * *

><p>So there is my wrap up of the story, the chapter that takes this from in-progress to complete. I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, and everyone who reviews it after. Knowing that people are reading my stuff and care enough to drop comments is probably my biggest driving force. Thanks to Rooster Teeth for creating this awesome series for me to create the fanfic on, and thanks to all the people who have given me advice. I will take a small break, and then I have a request to create something centered on Jaune and Emerald. Might be a one shot, might be more. If there are other pairings you guys want then shoot me a PM or drop a review. Until next time see you guys later!<p> 


End file.
